Guardian angel
by werewolftg
Summary: Sarah was just a normal girl; then, she wished upon a star for an angel's help. Chase, her personal Guardian Angel, came into her life so he can protect her until she can fulfill her destiny. Chase takes his rightful place at the young girl's side to help her grow into a righteous person for his mission and get rid of his name as a Dark Angel, a cursed angel who is banished from
1. Chapter 1

Sarah was just a normal girl; then, she wished upon a star for an angel's help. Chase, her personal Guardian Angel, came into her life so he can protect her until she can fulfill her destiny. Chase takes his rightful place at the young girl's side to help her grow into a righteous person for his mission and get rid of his name as a Dark Angel, a cursed angel who is banished from the kingdom of Heaven. Meanwhile, demons are trying to kill Sarah and John, her father, to make sure they were never born. As time itself is being torn apart, will Chase be able to protect Sarah and prevent a disaster that could destroy the Earth for good, or will he fail his mission like the angels said he would?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark night at the two-story, suburban, Greenville Wisconsin home of John Anderson and his daughter, Sarah Anderson on Parkview Drive. Up past her usual bedtime, Sarah was on her knees, elbows propped up against the pink blanket on her twin-sized bed. The room, painted with cute child drawings and TV show posters and other miscellaneous items, also was a sanctum for the lonely girl. Each and every night, she asked God for her father's health, as well as to have a good life and other things; being a little kid, some of what she asked for included a game system, a new bike, etc. But for the most part, she wished for the good life she'd always dreamed of.  
John knocked on the door to Sarah's room. Seeing that she was still up, he frowned upon entering. "Sarah, I thought I said it was your bedtime almost an hour ago" demanded her father.  
"I'm sorry dad.." she said, finished praying. "I was just praying."  
John smiled. "Is that so? Why are you praying?"  
"I just want to make sure mommy is happy, and to see if she could watch and protect me.

John grinned. "Well, in the way of making people know your point. Acts of kindness, I'm not so sure."  
"Da-ad," Sarah whined and eventually started pouting as John laughed.  
"All right, hurry up, get to bed" he said, while he stood in her bedroom doorway.  
"Dad, do you think God can hear my prayers?" Sarah questioned.  
John turned back to his beautiful little girl, replying, "Of course, my dear, and your guardian angel will too." She sat there curious as can be. Of course, John noticed the look on her face, so he took the liberty to further explain.  
"A guardian angel is an angel that watches over you to protect you and, sometimes, even heals you a time of need."  
"How do you get your guardian angel?" she asked.  
"By looking at the stars in the sky and asking for a guardian angel. If you get a yes, one of the stars will shine brightly but only you will see it." He saw the eagerness in her eyes. Sarah had to have everything, but having a guardian angel, she wanted most of all.

. It seemed like a worthy dream to chase.

She continued to pray very softly for quite some time and at last, she whispered amen. One could hear the hope in her voice. Once that she finished her prayer, she didn't know what to do. She should have also prayed for more patience, because she couldn't bare to wait any longer. She even began to beleive the story wasn't true, but she held fast to her faith.

Before she knew it, she saw a special star and knew that her guardian angel had answered her prayers. It was shining so brightly, but John couldn't see it, only she could.

_ What a cute little kid._


	3. Chapter 3

Chase, what are you doing?"

The young dark angel barely even heard his best friend, Jackson. He looked at the young girl with a passion a father might have when he looked at his newborn baby for the first time. She had long straight dirty blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Her face thinned at the jaw, and she had a small cute nose above small lips.

"I feel like she the one to protect though" Chase said.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Okay, just because your the perfect match for you, I don't think God will approve of you."

Chase turned around quickly. "What do you mean? I know everything about taking care of the one I protect!"

"Well" Jackson turned thoughtful, "we know what will happen to her, and we have to do everything we can to stop or lessen the pain. You...well you won't protect her. You will treat her like your child, and forget about your job. Your just too emotional."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked angrily.

Jackson sighed. "Your a dark angel. You were allowed into heaven because of your good deeds and because you are a beleiver. But you still kept your emotions and pain, and the ability to die."

"So?"

"So dark angels are never allowed to be gaurdian angels. They can't handle it. The last dark angel who was a gaurdian angel sacrificed his life to save his child, and he vanished, like he never exsisted. Then the one before that was even worse."

Chase perked up. "Who was that one?"

"He was the first, and half the reaason dark angels can't be gaurdians."

Chase got impatient. "I didn't ask-"

"Satan."

Chase went silent in surprise. Satan? "You mean the devil?" When Jackson nodded, Chase asked "how?"

"...let me tell you the story..."

"Way back in time, you know that Satan was God's right hand man, an angel. But, a dark angel. No one ever knew how he became a darkie, but God knew he would turn evil. That was when he created hell. He asssigned Satan to a young woman, named Eve. Eve was pure of heart, but within a week, he had made her think differently, an exploring mind, a rebelious personality, though somehow he could not corrupt her heart. He made her eat the apple of knowledge. Eve was punished because she couldn't resist temptation, but Satan was cast into hell. He has been trying to overtake Heaven ever since."

"So I can't be a gaurdian because of the devil and some idiot who threw his life away?"

Jackson grinned. "Well the idiot is a lot like you."

Chase huffed. "Well I will go and be the gaurdian angel for this girl."

Jackson smiled. "Good luck!"

Early the next morning, Sarah heard a loud knock on the front door. Her father was at work and she was home alone. Man, I have homewrok to do, school on monday, plus I have to call Samantha. So who could be at the door. People rarely visited her early in the morning. Like all girls, she had questions, but unlike all girls, she began to worry and overexagerated.

Thought such as what if it's a robber? or what if someone is here to kidnap me? and even I might have to call the police. entered her mind.

She had to remind herself it wasn't that dramatic, and she just had to answer it. It can't be that bad she thought to herself.

Hesitantly, Sarah tiptoed to the front door. She opened the door, but no one was there. "Hello?" she shouted. Not a sound, not even the noise of her neighbors annoying Yorkie. In the midst of shutting the door, an unfamiliar voice said " Hello, how are you Sarah? It's great to finally meet you."

Quickly, Sarah whipped around to see a strange man at the door. He appeared out of nowhere! At first Sarah just stood there, awstruck by the handsome young man. He had messy short black hair, and beautful light blue eyes. It wasn't a huge surprise to see him, as he seemed familiar. But then, she bagan to freak out.

" What the-" she yelled "Where did you-? Who are you?"

He tried to calm her down. "Look I'm just-" but she continued to yell. "Who are you and how do you know my name!?

"Well you did ask for a guardian angel." Sarah gave the angel a quizzical look. "But how did you know that" Sarah questioned. This was getting freaky.

"Because I heard from heaven asking someone to protect you. I wanted the job since you seem like a nice girl, so here I am!" explained the angel.

"Give me a minute." said Sarah. This was really getting freaky. I actually got an angel! She had prayed and prayed for something good, and now she got it. But this was to weird. She had faith in her fathers words, so it wasn't too bad. But the angel was...different than she imagined. He wore a dark grey trench coat, and black pants, and converse shoes. And he had a glow, not a white one, but a blue one.

After her requested minute, she asked "So your my guarding angel." It was more a rhetorical question, but the angel answered anyway. "Yeah" he said.

" Well that's amazing and all, and I really am astounded and grateful, but i thought angles had wings?"

"We do but their invisable said chase." "Sweet can i ask you a question said sarah?

How old are you asked sarah as she playing with her hair.

"Sure" said Chase with a grin. "I am 16 years old, but technically, in heaven, I'm 108 years old."

Sarah's jaw dropped. 108! That means he's been dead for 92 years! She wondered what it was like in heaven. She voiced this question, and Chase said "it's pretty amazing. You can do WHATEVER you want" he said with happiness, emphasizing the whatever. "As long as it makes you happy and it's not evil."

Sarah pictured this in her mind. She imagined herself skiing, playing Xbox 360, riding horses, being with her boyfriend or husband, everything she could imagine. It was a great dream.

"Well, I am a dark angel, and I am also the angel of the Lord" said Chase . "So...what is that?" asked Sarah with a questioning look on her face.

Chase scratched his chin. "Um, I protect you and go on a mission for God" explained Chase. "Oh, ok..." she looked at Chase with interest. He definatly isn't normal she thought humorously. She thought he looked very cute and...odd. "Uh, do you know when my dad gets here? asked Sarah.

A door-slamming sounded right outside the house.

"Now!" said Chase with a smirk on his face. Sarah smiled and went to the door. "You should hide. My dad won't like someone older than me being here." she looked over to Chase, still grinning. "I don't think he'll mind."

"Hey, sweetie I'm home yelled John as he entered the house door. His hair and clothes was drenched from the rain, and he shook his head like a dog before looking up to see a young boy in a black coat and jeans.

"Hey, dad meet my new friend!" said Sarah nervously holding her white t-shirt. "Hey, Mr. Anderson, my name Chase Archer" Chase introduced himself, as if he wasn't worried. He held out his hand to the man.

"Well, hello." said John, shaking the strangers hand with a questioning look on his face. "Can I ask you what your doing here with my daughter?"

Chase shrugged. "Actually, I was here to visit you, you know, introduce myself. I'm new here and I heard you were good people. Your duaghter is a very nice host, I might add."

John nodded. "Okay, well then it's nice to meet you, uh, Chase." He turned to Sarah. "Um...sweetie! How was your day?" asked the still concerned father.

"I didn't do much until Chase came around." said sarah. John grinned. "Well thank you, Chase, for entertaining my daughter for me" said John. "I actually had a hard day at work, so..." "Not a problem" Chase replied, lauhing a little. The mysterious angel turned to look at Sarah.

John clasped his hands together. "Chase are you hungry?" asked John "We are having steak tonight, a young man like yourself couldn't pass up some nice and well-cooked meat?" Chase held up a hand, "Nah, I'm not hungry. Besides, I have to get going soon." John shrugged. "Alright. Sarah, we'll have dinner in a bit, the steak has been marinating for a while so it shouldn't be too long. Chase" he looked at the respectful young man "take care, will you?" He took one last look at Chase, nodded and smiled, then went into the kitchen whist taking his coat off on the way.

"Chase...are you leaving me?" wispered Sarah. "No, I'm just going to be invisible to your father. Trust me, all will be clear to you one day" Chase reassured her. Sarah had a weird look on her face because her guardian angel didn't open his mouth to speak. She actually heard his voice...in her head. Chase noticed the look and said "It's telepathey, where I can talk to you in your mind instead of outloud. In a while, you will be able too, but only with me." Sarah nodded, understanding "Oh" she said in her mind, hoping that chase heard her. He smiled but said nothing.

"Now I will be with you the whole time, but act as if I'm not, okay?." he explained. "Ok then. Do what you have to do." said Sarah with a sigh. Chase closed his eyes and put his hands in the air, moving them ever so slightly, while doing a weird chant. "Ong gee sou lee nov." Sarah couldn't tell the effects of what he did but when he was done he opened his eyes and stared at sarah with his light blue eyes.

Confused, Sarah tried to ask "What did you do?" But her father interrupted her thoughts.

"Sarah, time for dinner!"

With questions buzzing in her head, she walked towards the kitchen, her strange Guardian Angel in tow.

"So, Sarah what do you know about this Chase guy?" asked the STILL concerned father, John Anderson.

"Nothing too much, he didn't tell me much" Sarah replied, a little annoyed. I just KNOW the rest of this dinner will be a Q&A.

John looked at his duaghter with interest, knowing she was getting angry, aggrivatted, annoyed, or stressed. But he wanted to make sure his duaghter was safe...he didn't want some boy taking away his girl.

"Where did he go?" John asked. "He went home to his... father, on Ricky Lane. A two story house at the base" explained Sarah. "At least, that's what he said. She looked nervously over at Chase who was leaning against the wall. The Angel looked at the young woman with a dark look in his eyes.

John leaned in on the table, his stomach rubbing against the china plate. "U-huh. Why do you know that, honey? Tell me why you know where this teenage boy lives."

Thinking fast, she said "He just wanted me to know so that if we wanted to hang out, or, um, if me and you wanted to visit him and his dad, we could" she lied. Your pretty good at lying. Chase's voice rang in her head. Too bad it's a sin. Sarah glared over to where Chase stood, grinning. John looked over to see a wall. He looked questioningly at Sarah but decided not to pursue the matter.

"Oh, alright then" he said, "Maybe we should visit him sometime." When Sarah shrugged, he dicided to move on to his next question. "So do you know what Chase's father does?" asked John. Sarah threw her hands up and said "why would that matter?" John shrugged. "I just want to know."

He's suspicious Sarah thought. She had to think of somethink quick. She could change the subject, or make something up. Then she came up with a brilliant idea. "He's in the army."

"His father is in the army right now and he is the captain or commander in iraq" said Sarah. I'm good she thought proudly before looking over to see Chase giving her an exasperated stare and wispered 'why'. Once again, John looked over to the same spot of the wall, and only saw a painting of The Last Supper. Maybe she is still thinking about the angel thing I told her about a while ago he thought. Yeah, that must be it.

Oh, Sarah. Do you have Chase's number?" asked John. No he doesn't have one." Sarah said. Technically, she was telling the truth. "All kids at his age have cell phones!" commented John. "What does that mean? Maybe he can't afford one!" Sarah said, thinking she had turned the tables on her father. "I saw his clothes. Trust me, he has enough money to have a cell phone." Sarah deflated. She tried to make something else up.

"Well his father can't get one right now but can we get him one and maybe new clothes too?" asked Sarah. What? Chase asked in her mind. It will make you seem more real! If you don't like it, then you should't have shown your face! John looked at his daughter carefully. "Now why should I do that? He has clothes, and I think he can afford a cell. So why?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know, I just think he needs some help right now!"

John sighed. "Look, honey, we don't have the money to go and buy your friends clothes and phones. I'm sure he will be fine. Now go get ready for bed, it's almost 10, and you have school tomorrow."

John got up and took his and Sarah's used dishes to the kitchen. "I'll do the dishes for you." John said with a smile. Sarah hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie." John said, doing his best to hug her back. They broke the embrace and headed their seperate ways.

"Hey, Chase."

Sarah entered her clean room. She turned on her light only so she could ask a few questoins to Chase.

"Yeah?" he said, following her into the room. He gazed at it for a few seconds, looking at Sarah's daily life. Average room, except for the crosses and prayers on the walls, and the bible on her desk.

"Why were you invisible to my dad? Why couldn't he see you?"

Chase luaghed. "Oh, well that's something I can do. Remember the wierd chant I did?" Sarah nodded. "Well that makes me visible only to you. Normally, you are the only person that can see me and touch me, but I can make it so I appear alive and so other people can interact with me. It's a simple process, really."

Sarah nodded. She was getting used to his weird abilities. "Oh, ok. Thanks for the demo!" Sarah joked. There was a knock at the door "Come in!" said Sarah.

"Are you praying?" asked John as he held the door slightly ajar.

"No" Sarah replied while getting into bed. "Alright, just wanted to say goodnight." said John.

"Uh, goodnight Dad" said Sarah as John kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "I'm be getting a little old for that" Sarah said. John grinned.

He was about to leave, but Sarah still had a question. "Dad?" asked Sarah as she lay in bed.

What, Sarah?" John turned to Sarah halfway through the doorway.

"Can you tell me about how mom left?"

"No, Sarah. Another time." John said firmly.

"Please? I deserve to know!" said Sarah, a bit loudly, holding her hands together. John sighed and walked over to sit on Sarah's bed. "Alright, fine! I wll tell you about your mother" John said slowly and gravely...

Sarah sat on her bed, on the verge of tears. John's arm was around her shoulders. Chase was sadly looking at the girl. Her mother had been hit by a car, and her body was very much broken. The driver was one of Sarah's older friends too, and he was intoxicated.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I guess I should have told you earlier," John said sympatheticaly. "No, I'm glad she didn't die too terribly," Sarah sobbed. "I do appreciate you telling me dad."

John smiled warmly. "Get some sleep. You will feel better in the morning."

Sarah nodded. John left the room, and Chase took his place. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's good he told me now. Before, I would have taken it really badly." Chase nodded. "I understand. I have to go now, and your father is right. Get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2- Invisible Angel**

A loud beeping noise screamed in Sarah's ear. Still tired, she tried to ignore the sound. But after 5 or 10 minutes, it was still going, so Sarah turned and slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. She sat up and yawned. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around for her guardian angel. He wasn't anywhere. Maybe I imagined it she thought? Pushing those thoughts aside, she glanced at the time. 7:42. Realizing today was monday, she got up, and prepared to go to school.

The thoughts of her mother ran through her head. She knew this was going to be a problem.

She brushed her teeth, put on a shirt, vest, and jeans. Then she put her weekend homework on her dest in her bag, picked up her cell phone, and walked downstairs. She glanced into her fathers room. Gone. He must be working a 24-hour shift she told herself.

Preparing her bag of school supplies, she book her bag on the table and poured a bowl of Coco Puffs.

As she munched on the chocolate treat, she thought of her school shedule today. Mrs. Shire for math first, then Mr. Shanken for history, Mr. Erikson for biology...and then lunch...okay, then I think Ms. York for health and to finish Mr. Karrole to end the day with english. Geez..I hope I don't have a run in Mr. Reinhart she thought with a shudder. She finshed her Coco puffs and put her bowl in the dishwasher. Quickly wiping her mouth with a napkin, she grabbed her bag and walked down the street.

The school was only 15 blocks away and it was her daily way of staying physically fit. Sarah got used to the walk and actually enjoyed it. Sometimes she would see some energetic young men do park tour around the neighborhood. Although it looked cool when they hopped between houses, there was no way she would do anything of that sort.

After a short 5 block walk, she heard walking suddenly behind her. She turned around as normal as possible without appearing scared. She jumped when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Sarah," said Chase with his usual grin.

"Oh my God, you scared me!" Sarah said loudly. She continued walking, with Chase walking silently next to her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "School obviously. I assume you'll be joining me?" Chase nodded. "And you will be invisible?" He nodded again. "Great." She said a little sarcasticaly.

Chase looked at her closely. "I think" he began, "I hear a little tone!"

"Well your going to be a distraction from my schoolwork, I'm sure!"

"Don't worry! I won't bother you, but I will just bother somebody else," said Chase smiling.

Sarah sighed. "Well this is going to be just wonderful!"

"I thought you wanted a guardian angel." Chase said, a little hurt. "I do, and I'm glad your here, but you are a little too...YOU for me to do my schoolwork properly. But we can still have fun!" Sarah explained.

"Alright let's have some fun." Chase said cheerily.

"Don't get me into trouble," Sarah warned him with a very serious face.

"I won't" Chase assured her as he followed Sarah to her school.

The school was 2 stories high, made of blue colored stone walls. Kids and teens were entering the middle school already, mumbling amongst themselves. The weekend was over and nobody liked it. Sarah felt the same.

"Cheer up!" said Chase, putting his hands on his hips. "It'll be more fun now that I'm here!" Sarah rolled her eyes.

They walked inside and headed to Sarah's locker. Kids seemed to walk through Chase, and when they did Chase giggled a little. When Sarah asked the boy how he did this, Chase explained it tickled a little. Reaching her locker, Sarah dumped some of her school supplies in and took out her math, history, and biology book. Taking 3 notebooks, a calculator, and a few pens and pencils, she closed her locker and walked to the math room.

Chase followed Sarah into her classroom and he leaned up agaisnt the wall, while Sarah sat in the first row in the middle. Other kids were talking amongst themselves, and some greeted Sarah as she sat down. Soon, an older looking woman with long brown hair entered the room.

"Alright class," announced in a clear voice. "Let's go over your homework!"

Uhh Sarah she heard Chase say in her thoughts. Sarah smirked and flipped open her notebook that had 1-33 titled on the top. She had to do questions 1-33 (page 229), obviously, on factors.

As the teacher droned on about the homework and lesson review, with Sarah absentmindedly checking the questions she got wrong (not too many, about a B worth paper), Sarah watched Chase sitting as he stared at the Numbers posters (a T.V show). Chase meanwhile rolled up some gum, and Sarah presumed someone would have it in his or her hair soon.

At last the teacher finished the homework review, and she gave them another assingment on page 230-234 1-10, 15-30, 34, 35, 36.

As the class did their homework Sarah heard Chase wisper in her mind.

Hey Sarah, watch this. Suddenly, a piece of white chalk was flying through the air at the teacher.

The chalk puffed against her head. A couple students chuckled, but Mrs. Shire wasn't amused. "Who did that?!" yelled the teacher. She looked at the enitre class and saw 'little Micheal' (a nickname given to Micheal Werent who was 4'3" tall) sitting closest to the chalk. "Micheal to the Principle's office, NOW!" Mrs. Shire screamed, poinitng towards the door.

"But i didn't do it!", complained Michael. "Now!" yelled Mrs. Shire.

Everyone watched Michael leave the room and then after he left, they continued to do their work.

"I can't believe you did that chase", said sarah. "Relax - I'll be back" said Chase.

Sarah blinked and when she opend her eyes, he was gone.

Five minutes later, Chase appeared back to the same corner with a smile on his face.

Michael came back with a smile on his face too. "Michael I thought I told you to go the office?" asked .

"I did, but principal Reinhart believed me", said Micheal. "Why?" asked Mrs. Shire crossing her arms.

"Because, he told me he saw the whole thing when he walked by", said Michael. Sarah knew chase had done something but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ok, then go back to your seat", said Mrs. Shire sitting back down.

Michael went back to his seat and continued on his homework.

An hour went by and the classroom bell rang and Sarah put her math homework in her bag and then she grabbed her history book for class. Mr. Shanken, ( who had brown hair and green eyes). Sarah was daydreaming in class while the others were learning about WWll. The next class was biology with Mr. Erikson (who had dark black hair and blue eyes).

"Alright class, today we are going to analyze the breakdown of DNA and cloning". While Mr. Erickson was teaching the class, Chase knocked down one of the beakers off the table. The crash was loud and commanded immediate attention from everyone.

"What happened Rachel?" asked looking at the mess on the floor.

"I don't know" said Racheal confused. "Well don't touch it, I'll get someone to clean this up", said Mr. Erickson getting the phone.

"Chase no more breaking things!", yelled Sarah. "Promise" said Chase. Chase went over to the thermostat and turned the dial down. "Nice", thought Sarah doing her homework.

In about 10 minutes sarah felt cold. "Mr. Erickson called Aaron".

"Yes", Aaron said as turned around. "Can you turn up the temperature please? I am cold," asked Aaron.

Yes no wonder it's 60 degrees in here said . Thank you said aaron.

"Alright class let's read our answer said ". After they read there answer the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

Sarah got her pizza for lunch with corn and cholocate milk and went outside to the bleaches were the other kids ate their lunch.

"Hey, what are you eating asked chase sitting beside her". Pizza asked sarah.

"Thats good" said chase. "Yeah" said sarah. "Ok, well i gotta be careful", said chase standing up to leave.

"Where are you going"? asked sarah. "I have to get a truck and a cell phone...whatever they are!" said Chase.

Oh sorry and a cell phone is like the ones that hang up on the wall in the house but we came up with better idea said sarah".

"Oh ok then, well- bye" said chase". "Bye!" said sarah as she grab bed her milk and Chase was gone.

Sarah look around and couldn't find Chase. He disappeared in a matter of seconds. "How does he do that"? thought Sarah.

After a long day at school sarah got all of her homework of english vocab, and then math.

Sarah walked out of the school and saw chase by the High school .

"Hey", said chase. "Hi! How are you?" asked sarah". "Ok i guess", said Chase. Sarah yelled to Lilly as she was runing towards her.

"Sarah, you dropped your cell phone-here, I found it"! " And- who is this?" asked Lilly. Sarah looked at Chase and came up with an idea.

"He's my cousin from California said Sarah". "Thanks Sarah!", she heard in her head from Chase.

"Oh- well... hi my name isLilly, and yours?"

" It's Chase Archer" he said annoyed.

"Well then hi, Sarah do you need a ride home?" asked Lilly. Before Sarah could say anything, Chase spoke.

"No- she's riding home with me!" "Oh, you drive?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, see that Black 1967 Chevloret Impala?" he said proudly to the shiny car.

"Wow! That's beautiful!" said Lilly. " Thanks, we gotta go!" he said looking at Sarah. "Bye Chase", Sarah said as Lilly walked away.

"Bye" said Sarah. "Come on let's go!" sarah said as she and chase made their way towards the car.

"Chase where did you go and where did you get that car?" asked Sarah.

"At the used car lot down the street. And -I also bought an iphone and a house because thats what you told your dad," said Chase.

"I am sorry, I was trying to help, where did you get the money for all that stuff?" asked Sarah". "My Father's bank account!" said Chase. "Ok sorry, I was just curious!" said sarah. "It's fine, sorry for the confusion." said Chase.

"I forgive you. Come on and take me home." said sarah as she headed toward the Impala".

Chase parked his car in front of the house and said goodbye to sarah. "Your'e not coming?" asked sarah.

"No, I have to go back to heaven and then I'll be back. No screaming okay Sarah? said chase.

"I won't!" Sarah said as she waved good bye to Chasae as he drove off in his shiny car. Sarah went inside to call her dad but then she realized that he was working late so she took out her books and got out a snack to eat.

She was doing her homework when she heard Chase' voice saying "here i come" in her head.

Sarah was startled when Chase appeared in the kitchen. It was something she knew she wouldn't be able to get used to.

"Hey, think you could give me some kind of warning from now on?" Chase just smiled and said: "So how's your homework coming along?"

"Almost done" Sarah said with a sigh.

Chase was looking at the pictures on the wall and said: "Where is your Dad anyway?"

"He's at work, he is a firefighter so his hours are sometimes really long", she said as she finished her last homework question. Chase had a flashback when his father was a firefighter but then he came back to realty.

"Chase you ok?" asked sarah staring at him.

"Yeah, just thinking said Chase". "About...?" she asked. "My dad- a long time ago." said Chase.

"Oh ok said sarah".Yeah said you like to tell me about it asked sarah. No said chase quickly.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" "No" said Chase firmly. "Well..." said Sarah changing the subject quickly. " How did you get your license again? asked Sarah. "I went to the Secretary of State's office just like you would so I could fit in with everyone." said Chase. "Oh, ok. Well - good" said Sarah. "I gotta go Sarah" said Chase unexpectedly. "Where are you going?"

asked Sarah.

"Heaven and then home" he said. "Ok, but come back please!" she said. " I will Sarah! See ya!" said Chase.

Sarah looked at her homework question and then back at Chase but he was gone immediately.


End file.
